


Not so Straight, or Narrow

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile">ladylark77</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Charlie: Summertime fun</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not so Straight, or Narrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylark/gifts).



> Written on 26 May 2008 in response to [ladylark77](http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Charlie: Summertime fun_.

_Best holiday ever_ , Harry thought, admiring Charlie as he sank into the pit of cave mud with him. _Well, almost_.

As far as Harry could tell, Charlie was the straightest straight wizard in the history of wizards.

 _Damn it_. "Nice," he said, hoping that Charlie would think he meant the mud. "You always relax like this?"

"It's summer. You just experienced how I relax," Charlie replied, laughing. "So, your mount really took to you, and you've got a good seat for riding . . . ."

 _You, too_.

"And, I was thinking, after the mud bath, why don't I give you a _real_ ride?"


End file.
